Regret
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Changmin tau bagaimana Kyuhyun mencintainya tetapi ia tak siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi jika bersama Kyuhyun oleh karena itu Changmin memilih untuk berhenti sebelum memulai, tapi penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, begitupun bagi Changmin/A Changkyu story/


**Regret**

-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Summary : Changmin tau bagaimana Kyuhyun mencintainya tetapi ia tak siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi jika bersama Kyuhyun oleh karena itu Changmin memilih untuk berhenti sebelum memulai, tapi penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, begitupun bagi Changmin.

Pairing : ChangKyu, Chang x OC, WonKyu

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Drama

Words count : 5.217

Disclaimer : I had no one, Changkyu belongs to each other (and SM) if I own them I won't write fanfiction, I'll post their sex-tape#slapped

Warning : as usual, this is ChangKyu fanfiction which meant Changmin and Kyuhyun together in a relationship and yes, they're both guys. Any problem with that? Just don't read any further^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**-high school, senior year-**

"Aku mencintaimu"

Pernyataan yang terdengar biasa dan wajar keluar dari mulut seorang pria kepada wanita yang disukainya tetapi kali ini pernyataan itu justru keluar dari mulut seorang pria kepada pria lain.

Aku menatap wajah sahabatku selama tiga tahun itu dengan lekat. Otakku masih tidak dapat mencerna kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya dengan baik. Apakah tadi ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Maksudku…kami berdua sesama namja dan ia adalah sahabatku-atau setidaknya aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku-jadi…tak mungkin kan ia baru saja me'nembak'ku?

Ah…mungkin ini salah satu dari keisengannya, ya…Kyuhyun kan terkenal dengan sifat jahil dan isengnya, pasti ini adalah salah satu permainannya, mungkin ia ingin melihat ekspresi wajahku yang paling absurd dengan mengatakan hal itu.

Merasa kalau aku diam terlalu lama Kyuhyun balik menatapku, kedua bola matanya yang bulat dan jernih itu menatapku lekat dan entah kenapa aku seperti menyadari ada yang lain dari tatapannya itu. Tidak…mungkin aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Min…aku gay dan aku mencintaimu"

Ucapnya dengan lantang, membuatku mengedipkan mata bingung berkali-kali. Jadi…ini benar-benar pernyataan cinta? Kyuhyun mencintaiku? AKU? Seorang Shim Changmin? Oke…bolehkah sekarang aku panik?

"Itu…aku…Kyu kau…"

Karena terlalu kaget dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun dan juga terlalu bingung dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu mulutku justru tidak bisa sinkron dengan otakku. Yang keluar dari mulutku justru kata-kata yang tak jelas seperti itu.

"Aku tau kau tak akan percaya dengan kata-kata ku dan mungkin kau justru akan memandangku jijik setelah ini. Mencintai sesama lelaki adalah hal yang tabu, aku tau itu…tapi aku tak bisa menyukai wanita, mataku hanya menatap sosok lelaki kemanapun aku pergi dan saat melihatmu untuk pertama kali aku sudah menyukaimu tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya, aku tak bisa menghadapi reaksimu kalau tau orang yang kau anggap sahabat justru menyukaimu, akan lain ceritanya kalau aku adalah perempuan tetapi kenyataannya aku tak bisa menolak menjadi laki-laki"

Aku masih terdiam di posisiku sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, sahabatku itu sekarang tengah bermonolog soal dirinya dan preferensi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Apa aku merasa jijik karena ia menyukaiku? Tidak…aku hanya kaget. Jujur, aku tak merasakan perasaan aneh ataupun tak suka…aku hanya kaget dan diamku saat ini juga karena kaget.

"Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan, kupikir aku harus menyatakan perasaan yang sudah kupendam selama tiga tahun ini padamu karena mungkin setelah ini kita tak akan bertemu dan kalaupun kau membenciku setelah ini aku bisa mencoba menata hatiku kembali karena tak harus bertemu denganmu setiap hari. Aku tau ini tak seharusnya dan aku tak mengharapkan kau menyukaiku kembali, aku tau kau menyukai perempuan"

Ya, Kyuhyun tentu tahu kalau aku menyukai wanita, setiap ia datang menginap ke rumahku kami sering menonton porn berdua. Tunggu dulu…kalau ia menyukaiku sejak kelas satu berarti saat kami berdua menonton porn…apa ia justru membayangkanku? Aish! Kau memikirkan apa sih Shim Changmin! Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat.

"Changmin? Tolong katakan sesuatu…"

Suara Kyuhyun yang memelas membuatku sadar kalau saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang barusan terlintas di otakku. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Well…aku memang merasa dirinya menggemaskan dan lucu tapi aku masih _straight_! Aku tak menyimpan rasa apapun padanya. Kyuhyun itu sahabatku! Aku dan Kyuhyun selalu melakukan semua hal bersama dan kami tak terpisahkan. Tapi…aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Aku menyukai Kyuhyun hanya sebagai sahabatku, sebagai orang yang selalu ada untukku.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu…aku tak bisa…"

Mendengar jawabanku itu Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sepertinya sudah tau aku akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Tak apa…aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak mengharapkanmu menjadi gay karenaku. Aku tau kok kalau kau itu _as straight as an arrow_"

Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dari kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Ia memang tak mengharapkanku membalas perasaannya tapi jauh di dalam hatinya tentu iapun berharap aku menyukainya, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah perasaan yang wajar dimiliki semua orang. Ingin mencintai dan dicintai.

"Aku harap kita masih bisa berteman setelah ini…"

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku tau ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan karena itulah aku menarik tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku kedalam pelukanku.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah sahabatku dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi sahabatku"

.

.

.

.

.

**-7 years after the confession-**

Suara desahan pria dan wanita terdengar saling bersahutan dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat di salah satu apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Dua orang muda dan mudi yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu saat ini tengah saling melumat bibir sambil kedua tangan mereka tak bisa berhenti untuk saling menjamah bagian tubuh masing-masing. Wanita bertubuh langsing dengan balutan gaun putih selutut itu mendorong tubuh pria tinggi di depannya, menjatuhkan tubuh mereka yang saling berpelukan keatas sofa yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh sang lelaki. Tautan bibir itu terlepas, sepasang sejoli itupun saling menatap, mengagumi pasangannya yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Aku menginginkanmu, oppa…" bisik si wanita, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kekasih tingginya itu.

Satu tangan si pria yang tadinya berada di pinggang sang wanita sudah bergerak naik keatas, meraba punggung kekasihnya dengan gerakan pelan saat tiba-tiba suara dering telepon genggam membuyarkan keintiman yang sedang mereka bangun tersebut.

Si wanita mendengus kesal tapi ia tetap berusaha menahan tubuh kekasihnya dengan semakin memeluk tubuh kokoh itu. Ia tau betul nada dering itu dan siapa yang menelepon kekasihnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku harus menjawab telepon ini" ucap Changmin, pria tinggi itu sedikit mendorong tubuh wanita yang sejak setahun terakhir menjadi kekasihnya itu untuk bergerak duduk dan berhenti menindih tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya wanita itupun berhenti memeluk Changmin dan memilih duduk di samping tubuh Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Segera setelah itu Changmin langsung merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar telepon genggam yang tengah berdering itu.

"Halo?" jawabnya langsung tanpa melihat ke layar teleponnya. Ia sudah tau siapa peneleponnya malam itu dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Selalu orang yang sama yang tak pernah bisa ia abaikan.

"…"

"Aku sedang bersama Hana, kau dimana? Kenapa suaramu bergetar? Kau menangis, Kyu?"

"…"

"APA? Kau sedang di depan pintu apartemenku? Kau tunggu disana! Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera pulang"

Dengan cepat Changmin langsung memasukkan telepon genggam itu kembali kedalam saku celananya, iapun memungut jasnya yang tadi dilepas Hana dan dilemparkan wanita itu ke lantai saat mereka tengah bercumbu, memakai kembali jas itu dengan cepat.

"Oppa!" Panggil Hana saat Changmin sudah berjalan dengan cepat kearah foyer. Pria tinggi itu memakai asal sepatunya yang tadi ia lepas dengan sembarangan di depan pintu masuk.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang…Kyuhyun membutuhkanku"

Wajah Hana memerah karena marah. Selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Pria itu selalu memonopoli Changmin yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, mereka tak pernah bisa benar-benar hidup tenang tanpa ada pria itu yang selalu mengganggu hubungan mereka. Tak hanya sekali ini saja Changmin memilih untuk meninggalkan Hana demi Kyuhyun, pria itu bahkan pernah membatalkan kencan mereka di menit terakhir hanya karena Kyuhyun sedang sakit!

Changmin sudah akan membuka pintu apartemen milik Hana saat suara nyaring wanita itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Kalau oppa pergi sekarang berarti hubungan kita berakhir"

Changmin menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus tipis di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Ia bahkan tak memakai alas kaki saat keluar dari apartemennya tadi. Tubuhnya terasa sakit di beberapa bagian, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan darah di dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun tau ia tak seharusnya mengganggu hidup Changmin dan Hana, wanita itu sudah banyak berkorban perasaan, berbagi perhatian Changmin dengannya. Tetapi ia tak ada pilihan lain. Ia hanya punya Changmin.

"Kyu!"

Suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Kyuhyun terdengar memanggil namanya nyaring diantara deru nafas yang memburu, Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan ia bisa melihat Changmin tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Astaga, Kyu…" Changmin menahan nafasnya saat melihat bagaimana wajah sahabatnya yang manis itu penuh luka dan memar. Ia terduduk di depan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini, Kyu? Kenapa kau membiarkannya memukulimu lagi?" tanya Changmin sambil meneliti luka di wajah Kyuhyun, mata kirinya memerah karena _bloodshot_, pipinya membiru dan sudut bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah yang hampir mengering. Changmin bahkan bisa melihat jejak darah dibawah hidung Kyuhyun yang mancung.

"Sudah cukup…aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut!" Amuk Changmin, pria itu sudah bersiap untuk pergi saat Kyuhyun menahan kakinya, memeluk kaki jenjang Changmin.

"Jangan…jangan pergi…kumohon…jangan menemuinya" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar, tangannya dengan kuat menarik kaki panjang Changmin. Ia sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri, kakinya lemas dan hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menahan Changmin.

Dengan berat hati Changmin pun mengalah. Ia memang tak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada Kyuhyun. Melihat Changmin yang sudah mulai tenang Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Changmin "Bisakah aku menginap disini malam ini?" tanyanya.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Kyuhyun dari posisinya yang masih terduduk di lantai dingin lorong gedung apartemen Changmin. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kakinya Changmin memposisikan satu lengannya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, menahan agar tubuh itu tidak kembali jatuh.

"Sejak kapan kau perlu bertanya kalau ingin menginap? Kau bahkan tak pernah bertanya sebelumnya" ejek Changmin, dengan satu tangannya yang bebas pria tinggi itu menekan tombol _password_ apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ouch…sakit Min…pelan-pelan…"

"Sabar sedikit Kyu…jangan banyak bergerak…"

"Huwaa…jangan Min! Aku takut!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat akhirnya kapas yang telah dibasahi oleh obat itu menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Auw…sakiiit…" keluh Kyuhyun, satu tangannya menarik ujung lengan panjang yang dikenakan Changmin, berusaha menghentikan gerakan Changmin yang tengah mengobati luka-lukanya.

Dengan pelan dan berhati-hati Changmin mengobati luka-luka di wajah Kyuhyun, pria tinggi itu juga sudah mengkompres pipi Kyuhyun yang membengkak bekas pukulan dari orang yang paling ingin ia pukuli saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tega melukai Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini? Apalagi ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya, tanpa sadar Changmin menggeram marah dan tangannya justru menekan kapas yang tengah dipegangnya kuat-kuat ke luka yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun, membuat pria manis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu menjerit kuat.

"Miin…sakiiit…" rengek Kyuhyun, kedua matanya sudah basah oleh air mata, Changmin yang sadar kalau ia tanpa sengaja menyakiti Kyuhyun langsung merasa bersalah. Ia memang paling tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Maaf Kyu…maafkan aku…aku tidak sengaja, apa masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan sambil sedikit meniup luka yang tadi ia obati, membuat obat itu segera mengering.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, walaupun terasa sakit tapi itu belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia dapat dari kekasih _abusive _nya itu. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa dirinya sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit.

Selesai dengan wajah Kyuhyun Changmin pun bergerak untuk berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan utama apartemen Changmin. Pria tinggi itu menggulung celana panjang yang Kyuhyun kenakan sampai sebatas lutut, sedikit meringis melihat bagaimana lutut Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, sepertinya Kyuhyun sempat terjatuh saat mencoba lari dari amukan kekasihnya tadi.

"Aku tak mengerti denganmu, Kyu…" bisik Changmin, ia memegang kaki kanan Kyuhyun, mengarahkannya ke baskom berisi air hangat yang telah terlebih dahulu ia siapkan lalu menggosok kaki itu dengan pelan, membersihkan telapak kaki Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan tanpa alas kaki ke apartemennya.

"Kau sadar kan kalau ia tak memperlakukanmu seperti seorang kekasih? Ia sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu, kenapa kau tak meninggalkannya saja?" tanya Changmin tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dari awal hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Changmin tau kalau ada yang aneh dari pria kaya berwajah tampan itu dan ternyata keraguan Changmin terbukti saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun pingsan tak sadarkan diri di apartemennya dalam keadaan babak belur habis dipukuli oleh Siwon sendiri.

"Siwon hyung sebenarnya pria yang baik, Min…" ucap Kyuhyun masih mencoba membela kekasihnya selama tiga tahun belakangan itu.

"Pria baik-baik mana yang akan memukuli orang yang ia cintai sampai seperti ini, Kyu?" kedua pasang mata Changmin menatap lurus kearah manik mata Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ia sedang ada masalah di kantornya…" kembali Kyuhyun memberikan alasan, kali ini ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan lekat Changmin.

Changmin mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Selalu alasan yang sama. Pria bernama Choi Siwon itu selalu menjadikan Kyuhyun pelampiasan amarahnya, setiap kali ia menghadapi masalah dengan pekerjaan ataupun orang-orang disekitarnya ia selalu melampiaskan semua kemarahannya pada Kyuhyun, memukuli pria manis itu tanpa perasaan dan yang paling membuat Changmin marah adalah kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun tak pernah benar-benar menolak saat tengah di pukuli oleh pria bermarga Choi itu.

"Auw…" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan saat Changmin membersihkan luka di lututnya dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi dengan alkohol.

"Ini yang terakhir, Kyu…kalau kau tak bisa membuatnya berhenti memukulimu maka aku yang akan berhadapan dengannya" ucap Changmin sambil kembali meniup bekas luka Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengering.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan Changmin pun tak mengharapkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal pria manis itu dan ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan apa yang ia suruh barusan. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka di lutut Kyuhyun dengan telaten Changmin pun memasangkan perban di lutut Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Nah. Sudah selesai" ucap Changmin sambil merapikan kotak P3K dan baskom airnya "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Tunggu sebentar" lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap punggung kokohnya dari belakang. Pria manis itu tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik, Min…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih, ia mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa, sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan perban yang barusan dipasang Changmin bergesekan dengan lukanya, lalu memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dada.

Tak berapa lama Changmin pun kembali dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Minumlah" ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan satu cangkir kearah Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih tua lima belas hari dari Changmin itupun menyesap isi cangkirnya pelan-pelan. Menikmati _strawberry tea_ buatan Changmin, sahabatnya itu paling tau semua kesukaannya, ia bahkan ragu Siwon tau soal _strawberry tea_.

Changmin memilih untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Posisi duduk mereka sangat dekat sampai kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan. Mereka memang sangat suka duduk rapat seperti ini, Ryeowook-salah satu teman mereka saat kuliah dulu-pernah menyebut mereka seperti dua ekor merpati yang senang menempel-nempel. Changmin tentu tak perduli dengan ejekan Ryeowook tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun karena pria itu justru langsung merona mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga menyebut dirinya dan Changmin sebagai dua ekor merpati berarti secara tidak langsung Ryeowook menyebut dirinya dan Changmin sebagai pasangan setia, merpati kan simbol cinta dan kesetiaan.

"Hana sangat beruntung karena memilikimu, Minnie-ah…kau adalah pria yang sangat baik" kata-kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan kesunyian diantara kedua pria dewasa itu. Changmin tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyuhyun.

"Ya…tapi kami sudah putus, Kyu"

"Eeeh? Kalian putus? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat serius dengannya?" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Changmin. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu masih tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Aku selalu serius saat berhubungan dengan wanita manapun, Kyu. Hanya saja…tidak satupun dari mereka bisa mengerti dengan komitmenku"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membuatnya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih manis "Maksudmu? Komitmen apa?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, balas menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatapnya. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk menghalau poni Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menutupi mata bulat indah milik sahabatnya itu "Komitmenku untuk selalu mendahulukan kepentinganmu" jawabnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun berubah, cahaya di matanya kembali meredup seakan-akan ia baru saja mendengar kalimat yang paling menyedihkan.

"Kau terlalu baik, Min…" lagi, Kyuhyun berucap "…dan jangan membuatku salah paham dengan kata-katamu itu"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Changmin, mencium cepat bibir tebal milik Changmin "Kau tau perasaanku tak pernah berubah untukmu" lanjutnya begitu kecupan singkatnya berakhir. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya, aku tidur duluan ya…selamat malam, Min" Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah kamar tamu yang ada di apartemen milik Changmin. Ia sudah terlalu sering berada di sana sampai-sampai ia bisa berjalan di dalam apartemen itu dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar tamu, Changmin pun menghela nafasnya yang tanpa sadari ia tahan saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, Kyuhyun sering menciumnya seperti ini sejak dulu tapi sensasi itu tetap sama seperti saat ia dan Kyuhyun pertama kali berciuman dan sialnya ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti itu saat ia mencium gadis-gadis lain yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tengah sibuk dengan penggorengan dan masakannya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan derit kursi ditarik, tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu…tumben kau bangun pagi sekali" ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teflon yang tengah ia pegang, dengan lihai pria tinggi itu mengaduk-aduk masakannya beberapa kali lalu menggoyang-goyangkan teflonnya.

"Harum masakanmu membuatku terbangun" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih terdengar mengantuk. Changmin sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ha ha ha…kau sangat beruntung karena bisa memakan masakanku hari ini" ucap Changmin bangga. Ia menuangkan hong kong fried rice yang telah selesai ia masak ke dua piring berbeda, membaginya sama rata. Changmin pun berbalik untuk meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya keatas meja dan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan satu piring ditangannya saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk di kursinya dengan keadaan hampir telanjang-Kyuhyun tidak mengenakan atasan dan hanya memakai briefs putih.

"Kemana bajumu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin hampir menjerit.

"Kau kan tau aku selalu tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini…" jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil menguap lebar.

Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya kembali Changmin pun meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng yang dipegangnya keatas meja lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat tak ambil pusing dengan Changmin dan malah mulai melahap nasi goreng yang telah disiapkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, Kyu…udara pagi ini sangat dingin" ucap Changmin sambil menyampirkan sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya sesaat untuk menoleh kearah Changmin yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Cepat pakai baju ini atau aku akan menarik kembali nasi goreng yang kuberikan padamu tadi" ancam Changmin. Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ancaman Changmin itu tapi akhirnya ia toh memakai kemeja yang diberikan Changmin padanya. Kyuhyun kenal kemeja itu karena ia membelikannya untuk Changmin di hari ulang tahun Changmin yang ke 20 tahun.

"Bajumu kebesaran, Chwang" Kyuhyun mengeluh saat ia harus melipat tangan kemeja milik Changmin beberapa kali sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memakai bajunya Changmin justru sudah mulai memakan nasi gorengnya. Iseng, Changmin mengambil beberapa sendok nasi goreng milik Kyuhyun dan melahapnya.

"Yah! Dasar maling nasi goreng! Itu punyaku!" omel Kyuhyun saat ia sadar kalau nasi goreng di piringnya sudah berkurang banyak padahal tadi ia baru makan beberapa suap saja, melihat ekspresi marah Kyuhyun Changmin malah tertawa dengan keras. Aah…benar-benar pagi yang indah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Changmin tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun ia bisa merasa senyaman ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana hitamnya, tangannya sedang sibuk memasang dasi hitam di kerah kemejanya saat Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau mau ke kantor?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kecil karena baju yang dipinjamkan Changmin terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Pria manis itu sedang mengeringkan rambut eboninya dengan handuk sambil berjalan kearah Changmin yang tampak sibuk dengan dasinya.

"Ya, ini kan hari kamis…masih dua hari lagi sebelum _weekend_" jawab Changmin.

"Pria kantoran dan jadwal kerja yang membosankan" ejek Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu sudah berdiri di depan Changmin, membantu memasangkan dasi Changmin dengan benar.

Changmin tak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat sekarang. Changmin justru menikmati ekspresi serius Kyuhyun saat sedang memakaikan dasi di kerah kemejanya, hanya pada saat-saat tertentu Kyuhyun menampakkan raut wajah seriusnya yaitu saat bermain game dan saat ia sedang melukis-oh ya…Kyuhyun adalah seorang pelukis.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Kyuhyun menepuk dada bidang Changmin _playfully_ sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau akan tetap disini sampai aku pulang, kan?" tanya Changmin. Entah kenapa ia sangat tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyuhyun.

Posisi Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang berhadapan sangat dekat saat ini dimana kedua ujung jari kaki mereka sudah hampir bertemu, dan dengan posisi sedekat ini Changmin tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengklaim bibir _pinkish_ yang selalu menggodanya itu. Perlahan Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun tertutup dengan pelan seperti menunggu gerakan Changmin selanjutnya. Changmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah aksesnya ke bibir ranum milik Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian kedua belah bibir itupun saling bertaut. Changmin sudah akan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam hangatnya mulut Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba pria yang lebih kecil dari keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Changmin terlihat kaget. Ia baru sadar perbuatannya pada Kyuhyun barusan. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu menyakinkan dirinya kalau _'friends don't kiss'_ lalu mengapa barusan ia mencium Kyuhyun? Apa yang ia lakukan barusan tak beda dari yang selama ini Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Tapi…Kyuhyun melakukan itu karena pria manis itu mencintainya, lalu…apakah Changmin…

"Kyu…aku…" ekspresi bingung Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Pergilah, kau akan telat" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin kearah pintu.

Dan saat Changmin sudah berada di luar apartemennya, saat pintu apartemen pribadinya itu tertutup di depan wajahnya Changmin menyadari satu kalimat yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya beberapa menit yang lalu…

_Kyu…aku…mencintaimu_

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ada yang ingin ku kembalikan padamu'_

Kembali Changmin membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Hana padanya setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini Changmin sudah berada di salah satu sudut sebuah café yang sering ia datangi, Hana yang memilih tempat itu.

Setelah menunggu selama sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya sosok wanita cantik yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya itu pun muncul, wanita yang bekerja sebagai salah satu team PR di perusahaan swasta terkenal di Korea itupun tetap terlihat anggun seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Changmin-shii?" tanya Hana dengan sopan saat ia sudah duduk di seberang kursi yang di duduki Changmin.

Tidak bisa Changmin pungkiri ada perasaan sedikit mengganjal saat tadi Hana memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal, padahal biasanya wanita itu memanggilnya 'Oppa' tapi Changmin sadar tidak ada alasan untuk Hana memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu lagi, ia sendiri yang sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka, memilih Kyuhyun dibandingkan Hana.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai" jawab Changmin demi kesopanan.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, aku kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan ini padamu" Hana meletakkan sebuah cincin diatas meja. Changmin kenal cincin itu karena ialah yang memberikannya pada Hana.

"Aku rasa tak ada alasan lagi untukku menyimpan cincin darimu…" lanjut Hana, Changmin bisa merasakan ada sedikit kesedihan di raut wajahnya walaupun wanita itu sudah berusaha menutupinya. Seperti yang Changmin katakan pada Kyuhyun, ia selalu serius saat berhubungan dengan setiap wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, begitupun dengan Hana. Ia pernah mencintai wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Changmin tidak bergerak untuk mengambil cincin yang sudah disodorkan Hana ke depannya, pria tinggi itu justru mengenggam satu tangan Hana.

Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata Hana mulai basah, wanita itu hampir menangis dan itu membuat Changmin merasa semakin bersalah. Hana adalah wanita yang baik, ia cerdas dan juga menarik dan Changmin mengakui kalau selama ini ia sering menomorduakan Hana, membuat wanita itu tersiksa karena tingkahnya dan keegoisannya yang tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat akan jadi seperti ini, oppa…" bisik Hana, wanita itu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari mata Changmin.

"Sejak pertama kali oppa mengenalkan Kyuhyun-shii padaku…aku tau oppa akan memilihnya. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha membuat oppa melihat kearahku, membuat oppa mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu…tetapi…pengaruh Kyuhyun-shii terlalu besar padamu dan aku hanya bisa menunggu oppa sadar akan perasaan oppa yang sebenarnya"

Changmin terdiam. Apa dirinya begitu transparan selama ini? Bagaimana bisa Hana menyadari sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak menyadarinya?

"Terima kasih untuk satu tahun yang berharga ini…oppa membuatku sangat bahagia, semoga oppa juga segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan oppa" ucap Hana, ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Changmin dengan pelan.

Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin dan mengecup pelan pipi kiri Changmin.

"Selamat tinggal, Changmin oppa"

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Changmin mengunci pintu apartemennya dari dalam. Pria tinggi itu sedang membuka sepatunya di foyer saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah yang sudah sangat ia kenal berjalan mendekat.

"Hei Chwang!" seru Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan Changmin. Pria manis itu terlihat manis dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Changmin padanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita…kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Changmin meletakkan sepatunya di rak lalu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan lorong penghubung foyer dengan ruang tengah. Begitu dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun pria tinggi itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Mata Changmin menangkap bekas kebiruan di pipi Kyuhyun juga bekas luka di sudut bibirnya, bekas pukulan Siwon semalam.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hmm…tidak terasa sakit lagi kok…"

CUP

Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bekas luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Tindakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan tanpa sadar pria manis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjauh dari Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Matanya meneliti ekspresi kaget milik Kyuhyun.

Selama ini…sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu iapun sebenarnya menyukai Kyuhyun…tidak, lebih tepatnya ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaannya…ia takut dengan reaksi orang-orang di luar sana yang akan men _judge_nya karena menyukai sesama pria. Tapi…cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Begitu banyak wanita yang selama ini ia kencani tapi tak satupun dari wanita-wanita itu bisa membuat perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun berkurang justru semakin Kyuhyun jauh darinya semakin ingin Changmin memiliki sahabatnya itu, semakin Changmin mencoba mencintai wanita lain semakin Changmin sadar kalau hanya Kyuhyun lah orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Changmin tak suka saat Kyuhyun dengan gampangnya beralih dari satu pria ke pria lain, setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun dengan seorang pria siapapun itu rasanya Changmin ingin segera menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya dan menyembunyikan pria manis itu dari seisi dunia dan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang ia temui di studio lukisnya, pria bernama Choi Siwon itu, Changmin sangat marah. Ia bahkan berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun, dan saat itulah Hana datang padanya, menawarkan cinta untuknya. Changmin tak menolak dan merekapun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tapi, sekitar enam bulan setelah Kyuhyun resmi berpacaran dengan Siwon, sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan keadaan babak belur. Changmin yang tadinya sudah bisa perlahan-lahan mengubur perasaannya justru kembali terjerat oleh perasaan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Changmin ingin melindungi Kyuhyun, ia ingin menjaga Kyuhyun dari orang-orang yang akan menyakiti pria manis itu dan iapun menjadi lebih posesif dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan membuatku salah paham…Min" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Changmin masih berdiri mematung di posisinya tadi. Ia bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bingung.

Kyuhyun tak pernah berharap akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Saat ia memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta pada Changmin pun dirinya tak berharap banyak, setelah benar-benar di tolak oleh Changmin, Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhi pria itu…karena ia tak bisa melihat Changmin hanya sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Changmin. Tapi…Changmin seakan-akan tak perduli dengan perasaannya, pria itu justru tak pernah membiarkannya melepaskan diri, Changmin semakin mengikatnya, membuatnya tak bisa beralih.

Sudah banyak pria yang menjadi pelarian Kyuhyun, tapi tak satupun dari mereka bisa membuatnya melupakan Changmin. Saat kenal dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun pikir kali ini ia bisa melepaskan Changmin dan mulai mencintai pria lain tapi nyatanya ia toh tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Changmin. Siwon sadar dengan perasaan Kyuhyun dan ia marah, ia merasa di khianati tapi ia juga tak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun. Enam bulan sejak hubungan seriusnya bersama Siwon, pria bermarga Choi itupun mulai _abusive_, dimaki, dipukuli, ditendang…Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar Siwon…dan ia menggunakan itu sebagai alasannya kembali kepada Changmin. Katakan dirinya _masochist_, tapi Kyuhyun menyukai saat Siwon memukulinya karena itu artinya Changmin akan datang kepadanya, menolong dan melindunginya.

Changmin pernah mengatakan padanya kalau dirinya selamanya akan menjadi sahabat terbaik Changmin namun semakin lama perlakuan Changmin justru membuatnya bingung. Kyuhyun terbiasa mengejar cinta Changmin dan itu membuatnya sadar kalau ada yang lain dari cara Changmin memperlakukannya. Tapi…ia tak mau berharap banyak karena Changmin tak mungkin keluar dari zona amannya hanya untuk mencintai dirinya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun dibuyarkan oleh tangan Changmin yang kembali memegang wajahnya, kali ini menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Apa kau masih menungguku, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya, ia yakin kalau ia berbicara saat ini yang keluar hanyalah isakan.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama…sekarang aku sudah siap menghadapi semuanya denganmu, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu"

Air mata yang ditahan oleh Kyuhyun pun meleleh jatuh membasahi pipinya yang berisi. Pelan Changmin menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan bibirnya. Mengecup kedua mata Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata.

Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Changmin, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh kedua lengan kuat milik Changmin. Ia sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun dan akhirnya Changmin membalas perasaannya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Changmin"

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sangat yakin Kyuhyun akan ada di sana saat ia pulang dari kantornya oleh karena itu pria tinggi tersebut tampak sangat bersemangat saat akhirnya ia membuka pintu apartemen pribadinya.

"Kyu, aku pulang!" serunya riang saat akhirnya ia menapakkan kaki di apartemen kecilnya itu. Changmin menunggu selama beberapa detik tapi ia tak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menjawab seruannya tadi. Dengan bingung Changmin berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin saat dirinya tak menemukan kekasihnya itu dimanapun. Seminggu setelah pernyataan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, kedua pria itu pun memulai hidup sebagai pasangan kekasih, _spending most of their time catching up with 10 years of unrequited love_. Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah meninggalkan apartemen Changmin selama seminggu ini dan absennya Kyuhyun hari ini membuat Changmin sedikit bingung.

Changmin berjalan kearah dapur dan disana ia menemukan kertas dengan tulisan tangan Kyuhyun tertempel di pintu kulkas.

'_Aku kembali ke apartemenku sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barangku. Aku akan kembali sebelum petang. Love, ur Kyuhyun'_

Perasaan Changmin mendadak tidak enak, pria tinggi itu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam, padahal Kyuhyun bilang akan pulang sebelum petang.

Apartemen milik Kyuhyun sendiri jaraknya tak jauh dari apartemen milik Changmin. Jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit dengan mobil jadi tak mungkin Kyuhyun terlambat dari jadwalnya.

Dengan cepat Changmin mengambil kunci mobil beserta telepon genggamnya lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen. Perasaannya berkata ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah hapal dengan _password_ apartemen Kyuhyun oleh karena itu begitu sampai disana ia bisa langsung masuk ke dalam. Passwordnya adalah kombinasi tanggal lahirnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Panggilnya saat menemukan sepatu milik Kyuhyun masih tersusun rapi di depan pintu. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Changmin masuk ke dalam dan ia menemukan ada yang aneh dengan apartemen Kyuhyun, barang-barang di ruang tengah terlihat berantakan, seperti ada perkelahian yang terjadi disana. Jantung Changmin berdegup semakin kencang. Ada satu orang yang ia tahu akan berusaha menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Sesayup-sayup Changmin bisa mendengar suara pria dari dalam kamar mandi, dan itu bukanlah suara Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah-langkah cepat Changmin pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Dengan kasar Changmin membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan pemandangan pertama yang menyapa matanya membuat dirinya histeris.

"KAU!" tak perduli dengan lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dirinya yang masih mengenakan sepatu, Changmin langsung menerjang tubuh pria yang tengah duduk berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun, mengiris-iris pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan sebilah _cutter_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun! Kau pria gila!" amuk Changmin sambil memukuli Siwon dengan membabi buta, Siwon yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Changmin hanya bisa pasrah saat wajahnya dihantam oleh tinju Changmin. Setelah yakin Siwon tak akan sanggup bergerak Changmin pun melepaskan pria itu dan beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk bersender pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kau dengar aku? Kyu! Buka matamu…Kyu!" panggil Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Changmin bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Kyuhyun terasa dingin dan membeku.

Dengan berhati-hati Changmin mengangkat lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang tadi dilukai oleh Siwon, pria tinggi itu merobek ujung bajunya dan mengikatkannya dengan kuat di sekitar luka Kyuhyun, mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Kyu!" pekik Changmin begitu melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun perlahan membuka.

"Chang…min…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan saat matanya menangkap sosok Changmin. Ia selamat sekarang. Changmin telah menemukannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan kegelapan melingkupi dirinya dalam rengkuhan hangat Changmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

a/n : I haven't write for so long and I need 4 days to finally finishing this up. I dunno how to write anymore…T^T I find this far from my expectation…

finally I had a little time to update, eventho it's a short and kinda fail story but I hope it can somehow ease your changxkyu deprivation cause I do feel changkyu deprived ;_; plus I'm having this post-uts-stress kind of thing clouded my mind.

I'm still on my semi-hiatus self…and it means I will only update when I had time, which meant I can't update regularly (as if I ever, lol) please don't rush me to update…because as much as I want to I can not T.T

Thank you for reading. It may not the best from me but I wish this story can entertain u. In the end, please leave me your thoughts, to boost my mood. I'm feeling a little down lately*sigh*

Oh btw…it's open ended. It's up to u to imagine how it is. Whether Kyuhyun died or not*from the amount of blood he had lost I think he'll die before reaching hospital/kicked/*

and please don't kill me for using Siwon as a psycho jerk in this story, I love Siwon as much as I love all of Super Junior. I'm only using his name.


End file.
